As electronic devices continue to evolve, there is a constant tension between size, speed, and power consumption. In some cases, electronic devices include internal logic circuitry that operates at a lower voltage than externally coupled circuitry. However, when communicating with the externally coupled circuitry, internal components may be required in the output circuitry working at the same or higher voltage than the externally coupled circuitry. Such output circuitry components may require more space and consume more power than the internal circuitry, making it challenging to stay within power specifications.